glodelaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Multiversal Timeline
This page will show the official timelines of our shows, mangas and novels. Please keep in mind. There might be incompleted. Mexicandado Rajah Kupal Arc *'February 4, 1460' - Rajah Kupal start his conquense to takeover the whole Visayas including Bicol, Masbate and Mindoro. *'January 30, 1461' - Rajah Kupal invade Datu Irving's Island and the death of several natives including Datu Irving, the chief of the island. *'October 2, 1461' - Ongah was born. *'April 3, 1470' - Ongah begins his training at the age of 8. *'August 3, 1475' - Jewelpets discovered. *'August 10, 1475' - Alberto and his sister Evangeline escaped from Slovakia due to unpaid debts. Miss Bingot Arc *'September 4, 1476' - Rajah Kupal was killed by one of his minions, Miss Bingot. *'October 5, 1476' - Miss Bingot shows her wrath by sending plagues. *'March 10, 1478' - Miss Bingot defeated. *'March 31, 1478' - Everyone live in peace. *'April 27, 1521' - Lapu-Lapu fought with Ongah and his Jewelpets against a Portuguese Missionary, Ferdinald Magellan. *'November 1, 1540' - Ongah's death. Spanish Arc *'Unknown month, 1565' - Spaniard arrives in the Philippines. *'July 12, 1566' - Labra became the chosen one to continue Ongah's legacy. *'October 3, 1569' - Spanish King, Philip Bunny arrives to give a devastating damage to Datu Irving's island. *'January 3, 1570' - The Ressurection of Miss Bingot. *'July 3, 1570' - Miss Bingot escaped to Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors's universe. The same date of Miss Bingot's death in the said universe, killed by Lip and Herman. Jewelpet Candado (Including the movie) Immemorial *'July 3, 1918' - Edgar give Umaru-Chan the curse of Virgratl (Curse of Rampage). *'March 1, 2005' - Lifun fough against Rampaging Umaru-Chan but didn't successfully remove the curse Prince Ryan Arc *'February 14, 2008' - Herman arrived from Japan to Lolip in the Philippines. *'February 18, 2008' - Prince Ryan arrives to the Solar System and later on Earth. The same day when Herman chases General Katal and got his superpowers later at night. *'February 19, 2008' - Herman met new a friend, Anby. The same day when Prince Ryan attack and defeated by Herman. *'February 23, 2008' - Herman fough against the Myrna Monsters. The same day when Herman Rosa, Anby and Lolip came a visit to Anby's family in China and got kidnapped by Prince Ryan. *'February 24, 2008' - Herman defeated Prince Ryan and everyone was successfully rescued at 2:00am *'March 10, 2008' - Prince Ryan kidnap Lightning Herman ans later evolved to Thunderstorm Herman and fight his friends even his clones due to Herman's weakness whenever the clones are seperated too far, they start forgetting things. Later Thunderstorm Herman remembered everything and defeated Prince Ryan. *'March 15, 2008' - My Melody VS Kuromi event. *'April 5, 2008' - Wind Herman evolves to Cyclond Herman. *'April 10, 2008' - Prince Ryan Ultimate Plan ruins when Earth Herman evolves to Earthquake Herman. King Ramir Arc *'September 26, 2009' - Lifun left Malaysia and return to the Philippines. *'September 28, 2009' - Herman celebrated his birthday. *'October 10, 2009' - Anby told to Herman there is a Haunted House at a ghost street of Macapagal and end up looking for Lifun which act hostile to Herman and Anby. *'December 27, 2009' - Herman VS King Ramir. Jewelpet Candado the Movie: Jewelpet Roulette *'August 3, 2018' - Luea and Larimar was attacked at Planet Valhalla by Edgar the Destroyer and stole the Power Bear, Labra. *'August 6, 2018' - Luea and Larimar attack Edgar's Palace and gain the power bear back, but they end up being chased by Edgar the Destroyer's fleet. The same day when they teleported to Earth. *'August 7, 2018' - Edgar the Destroyer poisoned Earth and all of his inhabitants are under Edgar's control. Luckily Herman and his friends escape to the Seventh Universe before this happened. *'August 9, 2018' - Pokengkai-Chan got kidnapped by Edgar. *'August 10, 2018' - Shijimi is eagering to rescue her daughter by herself and could resist doing it at her own risk. So she did it but end up being at Edgar's control. *'August 11, 2018' - The main battle begins, the same day when Herman left Earth to become a Fairilu Diva. Rilu Rilu Fairilu: Fairy Warriors Super Fairilu Z Digimon Giga Yuri Tale Z Category:Browse